Numerous types of van type mobile camping equipment have been created in which sleeping accommodations are available. Known van type mobile camping equipment presents various problems which the apparatus herein disclosed is constructed to solve.
One of the major problems involved in known van type mobile camping equipment is that the living quarters in the van are severely restricted when the sleeping accommodations are positioned for use.
It is an object of this invention to provide van type mobile camping apparatus which includes bed structure which is linearly movable with respect to the body of the van, so that all of the space within the van is available for use, and "head room" is provided within the van when the bed structure is positioned for use. Thus, when the bed structure is positioned for use, the entire normal space within the van, plus additional head room, is provided.
Another object of this invention is to provide such mobile camping apparatus in which a van which is equipped with apparatus of this invention has normal dimensions when the van is arranged for travel.
It is another object of this invention to provide such mobile camping apparatus which can be readily installed in a conventional van.
Another object of this invention is to provide such mobile camping apparatus which can be mounted in a conventional van and in which the height of a conventional van is not increased when the bed structure is not arranged for use.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.